Pouncival's Conquest
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Pouncival has a little crush... and a plan -GASP-  Art trade with Laitie :


**Here's my half of an art trade with Laitie :) Hope you like it! I wasn't sure if this "couple" was what you had in mind.**

**Hope you all like :)**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how amazing she looks today!" the young tom sighed, watching the scarlet queen swaying and swaggering from his seat high above the junkyard clearing. He lay dreamily on his stomach as he baked in the hot, midday sun and followed his kittenhood crush as she crossed the clearing to sit with Demeter on the boot of the car.<p>

Beside him, Tumblebrutus snorted, rolling his eyes as he caught sight of his drooling brother. "Pounce, you know you don't stand a chance with her, right?"

"Says you! I can have any queen I want!" he sniffed, puffing out his chest for emphasis. The other tom watched him with an incredulous look. "Besides... I'm cute. And queens like cute."

"Pounce, you're about as cute as sopping pollicle on a hot day." Scratching at his head fur, the brown and white tom picked out a tiny, squirming flea, popping it in his mouth instantly.

Pouncival's brow furrowed a moment. "_Human_ queens tend to find pollicles cute."

"Sure, but they're sick-minded. And Bomba's a cat." He gave his younger brother a pointed look. But, despite his persuasion, Pouncival continued to stare on as the tall queen paused a moment to speak with Jemima before continuing on her mission.

Sighing woefully, he watched on in pure amazement. Tumblebrutus playfully waved a paw in front of the love-struck tom's face.

A wicked grin flashed pearly white teeth at the prospect of an idea. A wonderful idea. A _fool-proof _idea. One that would win the scarlet she-cat's unattainable heart and have her hanging off his arm in no time.

"I'm going to woo her," Pouncival announced suddenly, jumping up and off the chair to land with a soft _thud_ on the junkyard floor.

"_Woo_?" Tumble scoffed, turning around to face the sappy tom only to find him crawling across the junkyard floor. "You're only gonna make yourself look like a fool, Pounce!"

Crawling across the dirty ground to his beloved, Pouncival came to the realization that, despite his unmovable determination and unshakable charm, he didn't exactly have a plan. Queens like Bomba aren't easily impressed; they need something big and flashy to get interested.

"Tugger!" Etcetera screamed beside him as he took refuge and camouflaged himself in the crowd of kits. He looked to the coon curiously, wondering how he managed to create such ruckus by just merely existing. Tugger was calmly, if not with a bit of apathy, swaggered over to the group of kits.

Looking back, he could see Bombalurina watching the golden tom intently, a giddy look on her face and a wanting sheen in her eye. _How does he do that? _He didn't even seem to care about the endless parade of kits and queens ready to bow and kiss his feet: to jump at any request that may pique his fancy.

He slowly crawled away from the group, near where the two queens sat. Picking himself up onto his feet, he puffed out his chest, sucked in his stomach, and strode around just as the Tugger had. Casting a glance to the scarlet cat every now and again, he found that his efforts were getting him absolutely nowhere. She continued to stare at the flirt with the same, swooning gaze,

_Maybe she'd like a bit more flash, _he thought, running off to the side of the clearing.

Getting a running start, he flew into the clearing, doing a wide array of flips, tumbles, and slides. Every neat trick he could think of, he did. After a good few minutes of acrobatics, he collapsed back onto his bottom, staring over in Bombalurina's direction expectantly.

His face fell when the car boot was found empty. Looking up at his suspended seat above the car, Tumblebrutus met his gaze with a smug grin, nodding towards Tugger where Bombalurina stood, running her paws through her hair flirtatiously and standing awfully close to the tall coon.

Bowing his head dejectedly, he could do little to avoid the swell of tears in his eyes. No matter what he did, he would never be able to outshine Tugger's charm. Softly, gently, someone crept up to him and laid a consoling paw on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Pounce?" Looking up, he was met not with the sight of the stunning cat, but her best friend Demeter.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he sniffed back the tears pathetically. "I'm fine!"

Demeter's cautious, understanding gaze shifted between the young kit and her flirting friend. "Why don't you just go talk to her? I think she may surprise you."

With an encouraging push, he stumbled over to the whispering couple, wringing his hands in his new found humility and shyness. Upon his approach, Tugger stopped talking for a moment to gauge the young tom. Bombalurina quickly followed suit.

"Umm... H-hi, Bomba..." he whispered shyly, avoiding their scrutinizing gazes. "I was wondering..." he looked back to Demeter who smiled, nodding eagerly. "If you'd like to maybe, perhaps, possibly go mousing with me?"

Looking to Tugger a moment, he motioned back to the young shorthair expectantly, winking while giving her a knowing wink. A soft smile broke out onto her gentle face. Nodding, she reached out to pat the kitten-soft fur on his head. "That would be nice, Pounce."

Blushing, he stole a glance at Tugger who watched on with feigned shock at being 'rejected' for the energetic kit. His blush exploded into a raging inferno on his face when the scarlet queen leaned in to give him a tender kiss on the cheek.

Dumbfounded, Pouncival stared on in shock. She quickly became worried when the kit remained stock-still, not moving for a good minute before a wicked grin flashed a set of maturing teeth.

Spinning on his heel, he bolted back towards the boot of the car below his brother's lookout, screaming, "I told you. Tumble!"


End file.
